happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Criss Cross
Criss Cross is a special episode of HTFF starring many crossover characters to celebrate 40 seasons. Roles Starring *Hippy *Josh *Stacy Featuring *Derpy Hooves (credited as Ditzy Doo) *Rainbow Dash *Phineas and Ferb *Spongebob *Perry (Happy Tree Friends) Appearances Many crossover characters and Generic Tree Friends take appearance roles *Lifty and Shifty Special Opening In the opening, instead of the usual opening, to celebrate 40 seasons a three-layer cake is shown. It zooms up to the top of the cake, and it opens up to reveal the logo of Happy Tree Friends. The theme music starts playing, and the layer closes to show "Starring" above Hippy, Josh, and Stacy, then it shows the second layer of the cake saying "Featuring" and showing Derpy, Rainbow, Phineas, Ferb, Spongebob, and Perry. The cake is then eaten by Lumpy, who walks off screen, it fades to black, and then the episode starts. Plot Buses coming into Happy Tree Town stop at a few bus stops. Coming out of a bus saying "Ponyville" are the main six of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Derpy, Dr. Hooves, and many other ponies. Coming out of a bus saying "Tri-State Area" are Phineas, Ferb, their friends, Candace, and Perry (who walks off immediately and goes into a secret lair entrance in the middle of the sidewalk) (Phineas and Ferb). Another bus labeled "Bikini Bottom" (which is dripping water) stops and Spongebob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs (all wearing water-filled bowls on their head) and Sandy (Spongebob Squarepants) come out. Many other buses stop and let crossover characters out. Hippy, Josh, and Stacy are police making sure their visitors are calm and do not mess anything up. Hippy is fearing deaths coming along, thus mentioning HTF logic and breaking the fourth wall. Spongebob seems to be ticking people off. Jake (Adventure Time) is annoyed and tries to run away. Patrick then seems to be annoying Finn and the dog and human duo tell Josh about them. Josh warns Spongebob and Patrick not to annoy people, but then hears the sound of money spilling. Before Lifty and Shifty take it, Mr. Krabs takes the loose money, leaving the thieve duo in shame. Referencing The Last Roundup (episode of their own show), Derpy knocks down a piece of the town hall, which Rainbow Dash tries to stop, but it crushes herself and Ferb. Hippy screams at all the blood and (along with Stacy) uses a jetpack (while Perry and Dr. Doof's silhouettes are seen in the background fighting) to get up to Derpy, who is put in jail for causing two deaths among the crossovers. This leaves Phineas mourning Ferb's death, until Perry (HTF, not P&F) sees Phineas (being red himself), and flips out. Perry almost kills Phineas, until Perry (P&F) comes down and turns to pet platypus mode. Phineas says in clear english "Oh there you are, Perry!", which confuses Perry (HTF), who drops a knife he is holding, and kills Phineas. The two "Perrys" befriend each other and then the crossovers have to go home. However, before Twilight can go on the bus, Derpy accidentally drops a potted plant on her. Derpy says the line in clear english "I just don't know what went wrong!" and enters the bus. Hippy, Josh, and Stacy are glad to have survived the whole way, however the buses are red and Perry flips out again. Moral When visitors join, you throw a party. Deaths *Rainbow Dash and Ferb are crushed by a part of the town hall Derpy drops on them. *Perry (HTF)) drops his knife on Phineas. *Twilight is crushed by Derpy's potted plant. *Hippy, Josh, and Stacy were probably killed by Perry (HTF) after the episode (debatable). Trivia *This is the first episode of Season 40. *Rainbow Dash and Ferb are first characters to die in Season 40. *This episode has the most crossover characters to date. *Hippy, Josh, and Stacy are given starring roles when the episode focuses more on the crossovers, but they were the stars because Waterclam didn't have enough room for a bunch of starring roles. *Spongebob was originally set to die in this episode, but a death couldn't of been thought of. *Two clear english lines are spoken in this episodes, and both are used in the charater's specific series. *The moral is a reference to Pinkie Pie. *Derpy was originally set to kill most of the characters, however she didn't because the episode is focusing on all the crossovers, not just her. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Season 40 Episodes